


A Trip To The Gay Bar

by Empress_DL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) in Denial, M/M, Smooth Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL
Summary: That one story where a forced trip to a gay bar leads Lance to find out he might not be as straight as he thought he was.





	A Trip To The Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This my first ever fanfic that will be posted on my AO3 account >~< I am both nervous and excited to be publishing my works. This is one of many fanfictions that are currently being planned but the rest are all Ereri fics XP.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy this fanfiction.~

"Come ooon Lance, Just one time," Hunk pleaded as he tugged at my shirt.

"I already told you guys no." I stated as I continued to watch television despite their persistent pestering. "Besides it's not like I'll find anything interesting at the bar, I don't like guys and I don't feel like getting passed-out drunk today." I said shrugging as I tried to change the channel but got the remote hijacked by Pidge.

"How do you know for sure, Lance?," Pidge started.

"Yeah for all you know, you could find your future husband tonight." Hunk added with pleading eyes.

"I know because I've liked girls for pretty much my whole life. I'm pretty sure if I was gay I wouldn't like girls." I said rolling my eyes as I reached for the remote just to have Pidge jump out of the way.

"You could be bi," Pidge said before turning the TV off completely.

"Ughhh, You know what fine," I yelled exasperated as I flopped backwards onto the couch. "If you want me to go so badly then fine, but don't expect me to enjoy myself." I sent a glare their way just to be greeted by cheers from Pidge and Hunk.

I rolled my eyes before continuing the conversation. "When are we leaving anyways?"

Pidge and Hunk shared a mischievous smile before they both grabbed me by the arms and practically dragged me to my closet.

~~~~~

Later that night, I ended up getting dragged to a gay bar. As my friends and I walked in, we all went our separate ways. Pidge went to the tables saying something about having to go meet up with someone and Hunk went off to the dance floor to dance the night away, leaving me alone at the bar. I sat towards the end of the bar nursing a drink in my hands as I stared at the door wishing I was at home right now binge watching My Hero Academia instead of sitting here by myself completely bored.

"If they were just gonna leave me here alone, why the fuck did they bring me." I muttered grumpily under my breath as I continued to stare at the door.

As I stared at the door longing to leave, the door suddenly opened revealing behind it the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had long black hair that reached up to his shoulders, framing his face perfectly and even though I couldn't see his eyes I had a feeling they were a lovely shade of dark brown. His skin was paler than mine but still seemed to glisten beautifully in the lighting of the bar. He was wearing a low cut v-neck t-shirt that revealed his luxurious collarbone. The shirt fit him nicely. It was tight enough to show off his muscles but wasn't tight enough to look like it was painted on. I let my eyes travel farther downwards until they landed on his skinny jeans. They fit him perfectly around the waist showing off his hips. I would totally bang this guy....  
If I was into guys... which I'm not.

I watched as his hips swung in a sultry manner as he leisurely made his way towards the bar. He chose to sit on the stool at the very corner of the bar that just so happened to be right next to me. I watched as he ordered a drink before turning towards me seeming to have just noticed I was there. "Hello," he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Hey," I greeted back awkwardly, noticing that his eyes were in fact a sparkling dark, purple-like shade. He gave me a small reassuring smile that did things to my heart before sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Keith." 

"Lance" I said back as a smile started to form on my face. He engaged me in a casual conversation that lasted for a few minutes before turning into playful banter. We stayed like that for the rest of the night. No matter what song played neither of us so much as looked towards the dance floor being to caught up in our own conversation. He was great company. I wouldn't mind hanging out with him for the rest of the night.

"The amount of information in your brain could be kept in a paper airplane," Keith said playfully nudging my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah? well the amount of information in your brain is... is..."

"Yeah?", Keith asked as his lips lifted into a playful smirk

"It's less than what I have!", I said folding my arms and pouting at him.

We both sat there in silence for a few seconds before bursting into completely and utter laughter.

My laughter started to subside as I listened to Keith's laugh. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. 

I felt him lean closer to me as he continued to shake with laughter. My face started to heat up when I felt him place his shoulder again mine in an attempt to not fall over as he gasped for air. A few people stare , until we finally both stopped laughing, and then turned back to whatever it was they were doing.

" Hey, It's getting late. So I have to go," Keith said as he pulled out his phone checking the time. I looked down and noticed the clock said 2am. "I can give you a ride if you want," He asked giving me a small smile that made my heart melt, before getting up from the stool and shoving his phone in his back pocket. 

I got out my seat also to follow him out the bar but just then remembered that I had came here with Hunk and Pidge and they probably wouldn't appreciate me leaving them here alone.

"Thanks for the offer, but I came here with my friends and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate me leaving without them," I said giving him a small smile in return.

"That's fine, See you later I guess." He said smiling before waving at me and disappearing out the door."

As I watched his form exit the door, I realized I might not see him again as I didn't plan on going to anymore gay bars and dashed out the bar after him.

I could feel the cool air hit my face sending shivers up my body as I scan the streets for him.I finally spotted him just a few steps away from a nice looking red car and start sprinting towards him letting more of the cool breeze hit my body.

"Hey wait up," I call out when I am close enough to be heard.

"Can I have your number," I ask as I stand two feet away from him. "Not to hook up of course! I mean I'm not gay," I say nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Okay?," He answers questioningly before taking out a small piece of paper and started writing down what I assume was his number. "You do realize you're at a gay bar, right?"

"Yeah, I know. My friends forced me to come." I respond rolling my eyes playfully.

I notice a small smirk form on his lips as he finishes writing his number before he put the pen away and starts walking closer towards me.

My breath hitched as he leans closer, lips practically touching my ear as he places the folded piece of paper on my palm. I feel his breath tickle my ears as he whispers seductively, "I wouldn't have to force you to cum." He then steps back and winks at me before walking away.

I stood there in shock with my face growing redder by the second as I stared at his retreating form swing his hips seductively.

 And as he disappeared from my sight I could hear a voice in my head whisper...

_Bi the way, You're not that straight~_


End file.
